


I'm Having A Ball

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Jealousy, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, this may or may not be a hott mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “People will notice” Ben squeaked, but not making any move to stop Gwil from manhandling him to face the mirror hanging above the bureau. Gwilym made short work of the blond’s belt and jeans. Pressing his hips against Ben’s arse.“What, you worried Joe will miss you?” the brunet taunted, reaching for the lube on top of the dresser, coating his fingers in the substance before promptly pushing a finger into the red-faced man in front of him.akagwil gets jealous and teaches ben a lesson





	I'm Having A Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> mad props go to @imsosaint for sending in this request and being such a lovely reader and person in general, i always love to read your comments and you're half the reason why i can dish out as much content as i do, sorry the bit of a wait for me to write this, i hope you enjoy <3 <3
> 
> Sorry for the lack of content, i got very lazy and game of thrones is way too tempting

In hindsight, Gwilym should have seen this coming.

Ben had decided that it would be a great idea to get some of the Borhap cast back together, to kind of celebrate the film and most of the tours wrapping up. Joe was here, Rami and Lucy were here, and Gwil even saw Allen walking around, along with some other members of the cast and crew. Queen music was of course, filling the house- Ben had even managed to slip ‘I’m In Love with My Car’ into the playlist, despite Gwil’s request for him not to add it.

Whilst this may not sound like anything too chaotic, considering nobody knew Gwil and Ben were… well, _GwilandBen_ , and the fact that Ben Hardy was at least five drinks in, shit was bound to happen. Gwilym just hadn’t expected that it would take this route.

Anyone who paid even the slightest bit of attention to the cast’s social media, would know of the Mazzello/Hardy bromance, and those whom actually knew them, also knew, that for a while, it had been a bromance minus the b. Which only makes watching them hang off each other’s hips the whole evening even more painful.

Ben wasn’t even trying to hold himself together, also, why did he have to lean in so close to Joe’s face every time they spoke? Gwilym couldn’t tear his eyes off the two, looking past Allen (whom hadn’t noticed the staring, or if he did, didn’t comment) to watch the two attempt the dip again. Although this time there was no apple and if they hadn’t nearly fell over, Gwil felt a shock of possessiveness when he thought of what might have happened.

Finally, obviously a bit miffed at being mostly ignored, Allen spoke up, shifting himself and blocking Gwil’s view of the two men. “Gwil, y’alright mate?” the Irishmen asked, before turning to see what he’d been looking at, “you reckon they’re together still?”

“No!” Gwil winced as he realised how obvious that was, and immediately tried to backtrack, Allen raising a brow at his outburst. “I mean, probably not. They’re probably just having a laugh” Gwil added, using the cup of single-malt whiskey in his hand as a distraction from how damn antsy he felt.

Now, if he were thinking logically, he would be able to see that Ben was the main offender, and that Joe was merely going along with it, but Gwil wasn’t thinking clearly, and in that moment, Joe was not-so-public enemy number one. Especially after their arms find their way around each other’s waists, Ben’s head moments away from coming to rest on Joe’s shoulder.

Excusing himself from a now slightly confused Allen, Gwil made his way over to the two males, whom were standing with Lucy and Rami (looking irritatingly like two happy couples). “Ben, could I borrow you for a moment” he asked stiffly, his skin crawling as he looked over their pressed together side’s. Ben was going to have a fun time explaining this one.

The blond had a look of mischief flash over his features, before he nodded, handing his drink to Joe and extracting himself from the conversation. Gwil quick to grasp a hold of the younger male’s elbow and pulling him towards the stairs, one destination in his (slightly) foggy mind.

Once they were in the privacy of their bedroom, Gwil rounded on Ben, both hands on the side of his face as their lips collided together, tongues slipping into each other’s mouths. Ben tasted like expensive rum and the beer he’d been drinking before the party, and he smelt faintly of Joe’s cologne. The feeling of jealousy came back in full force, and Gwil found himself pushing the shorter male towards their dresser.

“People will notice” Ben squeaked, but not making any move to stop Gwil from manhandling him to face the mirror hanging above the bureau. Gwilym made short work of the blond’s belt and jeans. Pressing his hips against Ben’s arse.

“What, you worried Joe will miss you?” the brunet taunted, reaching for the lube on top of the dresser, coating his fingers in the substance before promptly pushing a finger into the red-faced man in front of him.

Ben gave a long exhale, moving back against the finger. Gwil watching every emotion crossing his face in the mirror, again speechless at how hot Ben looked with his mouth open, eyes shut, and skin flushed a bright pink. “Is this what this is ah! About?” Ben mewled as another finger slipped into him. Gwilym curling his fingers on every downstroke and leaving the other male gasping with every breath, the latter now leaning fully against the dresser.

Gwil slipped his free hand around Ben’s front, before sliding it up over his throat, using the soft grip to move Ben to rest back against him, and forcing the blond to watch them in the mirror. “I don’t enjoy watching my boyfriend slut it up with another man” Gwil explained, finalising his point by curling his fingers and holding them against Ben’s sweet spot. The blond letting out a choked moan, his body quivering under Gwil’s touch.

Ben didn’t respond to that, just bit down on his lip to hold back a loud noise of rapture, and Gwil could sense he was getting close already. This fact becoming immensely obvious as Gwil adds a third and begins massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Ben, the latter squirming in his grip and whining as he bucks back against Gwil. “Please-I-I need you-mh- to touch me, please” he begs, moving his hips desperately, one of his hands flying to the back of Gwil’s neck, the other against his boyfriend’s hips.

“You need to earn it” Gwil whispers into the blond’s ear, before running his teeth softly along the lobe, Ben’s breath hitching at the feeling, stifling a shudder as he continues to whine his pleas.

With a bit of struggle, Gwil manages to undo his belt and fly with his free hand, his cock aching and desperate as he slicks himself up. He can hear Ben stifling sobs by this point, the blond’s erection leaking and rock hard, and when he looks at their reflection, he can see wet tracks down Ben’s cheeks, eye’s brimming with tears that beg for release.

Gwil bite’s down on Ben’s shoulder as he sinks into the male, the pinch from Gwil’s teeth tempting a pained groan from him. After a moment, Gwil starts moving his hips agonizingly slow, still withholding Ben’s much craved climax, the latter falling forward against the dresser when Gwil’s hand doesn’t return to his throat. “Please, I’m sorry for hanging around Joe, please I won’t go near him, just let me come” Ben’s tone is rushed and all over the place, and he’s thrusting desperately against the dresser to get even the slightest bit of friction against his cock.

Finally feeling merciful, and convinced he’d gotten his point across, Gwil wrapped a hand around Ben’s length. The blond’s reaction instantaneous, releasing a long, shaky breath as he fucked into Gwil’s hand, moving erratically and with utter abandon, stifling his noises of gratification with his fist. Gwil continued his measured movements into Ben, brushing slowly against his prostate with every thrust, the blond shaking with pleasure.

Ben came with a yelp, covering Gwil’s hand and the dresser, the brunet’s movements into him not stopping as he fucked him through the climax, groaning as Ben tightens around him. He pulls out of the blond after a few more thrusts, Ben sliding silently to his knees, mouth quick to wrap around Gwil’s still hard cock. The taller male slides a hand into Ben’s hair, the latter humming appreciatively and sending a wave of vibrations over the dick in his mouth, Gwil biting down hard on his lip to hold in a moan.

Seeing those gorgeous pink lips wrapped around his cock drove Gwil crazy, especially with those watery blue eyes staring up at him with a surprising amount of innocence for someone who had been begging to come just a minute ago.

Ben runs his tongue up the underside of Gwil’s cock, and for a moment the brunet forgets how to breath, then he’s hollowing his cheeks and Gwil’s done for. He only has a second to warn Ben before he’s shooting down the blond’s throat, the man on his knees taking a moment to swallow before he finally pulls off.

When Gwilym catches a look at himself in the mirror, he’s relieved to see that he doesn’t look to bad, other than a face that’s six shades pinker than usual. Ben however, it pleases the brunet greatly to see that he looks like he’s just been fucked, complete with messy hair, red eyes, and a flush that Gwil knows reaches the middle of his ribs.

“Fuck” Ben groans as he gets to his feet and studies himself in the mirror, wiping at his mouth and trying desperately to fix his hair. “You can clean up, I can’t believe you” it’s kind of hard to take Ben seriously when his voice is so hoarse, but Gwil nods and gets to wiping down the dresser, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I’m going to have to go back to Joe, you know? Otherwise it’s going to be even more fucking obvious. I won’t touch him if you want, but I’m going to keep talking to him” Ben stated, tugging his jeans back on before disappearing into the en suite to try and fix his hair, which was still being defiant.

Gwil let himself out of the room, making his way over to where Joe, Rami and Lucy are still talking, Joe gesticulating quite a bit as he talks. Though he pauses once Gwil approaches, immediately switching gears to inquire where Ben had gotten to.

Gwil can feel Lucy watching him as he tries to scrounge up an excuse “Uh, I needed his help to fix the speaker system, I thought it sounded a bit grainy, he’s just in the bathroom, should be out in a minute.”

Rami frowned, looking to Lucy and Joe before speaking up “I didn’t notice anyt,”

“Yeah, it sounded worse in some of the other rooms, wasn’t too bad here, so you might not have” Gwil interrupted. If they asked any more questions he might just have to tell them _exactly_ what he was doing.

Lucy was still staring at him with an unconvinced look on her face when Ben emerged between Rami and Joe, smoothly plucking his cup out of Joe’s hand. Gwil and Ben made eye contact a moment before Joe spoke back up, recapping Ben on the story he had previously been telling the other two. Ben had managed to fix his blond locks a bit, but there was still a flush to his cheeks and a very slight redness to his eyes. Then when he spoke it was obvious to anyone who had sucked cock that that’s exactly what he’d been doing.

Lucy turned to Gwil, raising an eyebrow, her well-shaped lips pursing as they curled into a smirk “Fixing the speaker, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write something (even if there isnt any smut) feel free to send me a request or hmu on tumblr!
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
